Do you believe in love at first sight?
by The Lady-P
Summary: How can the smallest event or a chance meeting can shape your whole future? Rose and Scorpius are both looking for something, could they find it in each other?
1. Max and Lisa's

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Do you believe in love at first sight?**

_Max & Lisa's Kitchen_

_20__th__ March 2041, 22.00 pm_

Scorpius glanced around the dining table it was full of thirty-something friends, eating, drinking wine and having a conversation that was probably being repeated around a thousand other tables that evening. This was the first time he had met up with them since his Marriage had ended and here they were, exactly the same and ready to support and console him when he was ready to talk about it. What they were really doing was reassuring him, reminding him that he had still had amazing friends and life was going to fine.

The conversation turned back to old times. Remember Laurence's wedding, the countless trips to St Mungo's, or when they met those muggles on a beach in Greece and experimented with something they'd called 'Magic 'Shrooms'. Remember that?

Then the conversation shifted, to a time when Scorpius didn't know a lot of these people, the state of their dormitories at Hogwarts, when Mark projectile vomited over Professor Longbottom after someone snuck a puking pastille into his lunch, sneaking out at night, watching girls by the lake in the summer, of sleepwalking and drunken incontinence.

Scorpius listened, taking in the sounds of their voices, the smell of dinner, mingled with cigarette smoke. He thought back to where he would have been at the time just a few weeks ago. He would probably be at home, sorting through his paper work for Monday morning, and looking in on Lucy before turning into bed. Instead he had none of these things to do. No home to be in, No job to get ready for, No daughter to check up on. He felt very out of place indeed.

They were still talking about school days, secret crushes, first kisses, then Marks' girlfriend asked _the_ question.

"When did everyone lose their virginity? And who to?" Nina looked at Mark to go first.

"Ahh Nina," Groaned Mark, "I was sixteen, her name was Kate her parents were visiting mine, we did it in my bed as our parents got trashed down stairs. She cried after." He looked to the girl on his left, "Maisy?"

"Michael Carter," Maisy received a collective snigger from the group, "Oh shut up, we were fifteen and '_in love'_. We did it in the bushes by the lake, then he fell in love with someone else. I think he's gay now." She added as an after thought.

They went round in a circle each giving their story, then it was Scorpius' turn,

"Come on Malfoy, give us all the gory details."

Scorpius could lie, conform to regularity, but he looked around the room at their expectant faces, glowing in the candlelight.

"When I lost my virginity," He started slowly, "It was the most perfect night of my life."

"Whatever, Malfoy, nobody actually enjoys the first time," Snorted Jake putting his arm around his wife, and smiling drunkenly.

"I honestly did, it was the year England hosted the Quidditch world cup, I had just turned nineteen. Her name was Rose…"


	2. August 2024 Chapter 1

**Do you believe in love at first sight?**

**Chapter 1**

_August 2024_

_Quidditch World Cup._

"There is no way I'm putting that tent up without magic." Said Rosie bluntly, It was a blisteringly hot August afternoon and she was stuck in an overcrowded field with her family and a thousand other people she didn't know.

"I second that!" interjected Lily.

"Yeah sorry love, I'm gonna have to agree with the girls, it's too hot for all this." Ron patted his wife on the back and flicked his wand at the pile canvas and poles. The jumped to life and formed what looked like two modest two-story town houses.

"These are not tents, I thought we were camping?" Hermione rolled her eyes and followed the adults inside the first tent/house.

"Yeah, but who knows how long this match could last, do you really want to wash in those crowded muggle places with everyone else? No, didn't think so." He gave his wife a cheeky grin "See this is the grown-up tent, and the kids are all next door, plenty of room for everyone!"

Rose had left her cousins in the 'tent', they were bickering over who got what room and she couldn't be bothered with all that in the current climate. Instead she had grabbed a book and found refuge on a deck chair between her 'tent' and her new next-door neighbors, whoever they were.

* * *

Scorpius heaved a sigh and looked around his new room for the next week, it looked just like home, it even had the same wallpaper in the bathroom. He pulled open the drapes – the same that hung in his room at home - and…brilliant he had a lovely view of the side of next doors tent. He glanced down to a bit of grass in between and noticed a figure. A mass of curly red hair loosely tied back, she was wearing a grey t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts revealing a pair of pale skinny legs.

Maybe the view wasn't so bad after all.

"Son? Your Mother wants you to go get some water apparently there's a pump not far from here. You need a hand?" Draco Malfoy stepped into the room, looking hot and uncomfortable, he was wearing a pair of pale linen trousers and a crisp cotton shirt.

"No, I'll be fine on my own." Scorpius replied distractedly, he glanced back down at the girl. She maneuvered her limbs delicately in the deck chair, all the while, never taking her eyes off the page.

"Rosie?" Scorpius heard a distant voice call, the girl looked up as a dark haired boy and another red head met her. They talked for a minute then the girl - Rosie - stood up slipping on her flip-flops, marking her page, throwing her book on the chair and followed her companions out of sight.

* * *

"Merlin! This queues flippin' massive, that's it I'm going back," Rose turned to walk away but was wrenched back.

"Rosie we need your muscles, look at Al all stringy and pathetic, what use is he gonna be." Lily rolled her eyes at her brothers protesting, she caught the eye of a boy walking past and gave him a smile, "Actually on second thought Al, we don't need you, you can go now." Al ran off before anyone could change their minds, the second Al had disappeared the boy had reappeared, Lily began giggling, twirling and flicking her hair around her finger, Rose turned away from the blatantly obvious flirting. All around Wizards and Witches were arrive setting up tents, decorating them with their supporting colors. She rotated on the spot, spotting people she recognized, giving a small wave here and there, strange people grouped together, a blond boy she thought she recognized from somewhere. Rose faced forwards again, still ignoring her cousin, and shuffled forward a bit as the queue receded. She must have recognized him from Hogwarts, he looked about the same age as her, but she was sure she knew everyone in her year.

The queue shrunk a little again, Rose was joined by friends, who came to say hello, then went back to their families.

Finally Rose reached the water pump!

She stuck her head under the tap, pulling her hair to one side, and letting the cool water dribble into her mouth. She filled up a couple of buckets, which Lily got her new friend to carry for them, and a few bottles then started to head back. When she entered the front door of the 'grown-up' house. The 'Grown-ups' were sitting round a kitchen table and had started on the butter beer, Rosie grabbed a couple and headed back outside. She settled down back into her book, '_So you want to be a Healer?' _ Rose sat snuggly in the deck chair her toes curled over the edge, she was having trouble concentrating on the page this time rereading the same paragraph over and over again. Eventually she gave up, threw her book onto the grass, and snatched up a butter beer uncorking it with her teeth. She took a huge swig of beer, throwing her head back, then let out a huge belch.

Yes Rose Weasley was quite the lady.

Finally Scorpius reached the water pump, he filled up the bucket and bottles he'd brought with him, and struggled back through the throng of people. He saw his mother waiting outside the tent.

* * *

"Good you're back." She relieved her son of some of the weight, "Lunch is ready we set the table up behind the tent." Scorpius followed her round the back to see a full-length dining table and a positively sumptuous feast. You can take the parents out of manor but you can't take the manor out of the parents. He sat down, he had a view of the back of the mysterious Rosie's tent, where there was also a large table set up although it was completely deserted.

"Excited about the big match, Son, it should be one to remember. England vs. France."

"Yeah should be a good'un." Scorpius tried to sound enthusiastic instead it came across deeply sarcastic. The dinner carried on in almost silence they chit-chatted about the meal, the tent, the journey, the heat, the crowds, and of course the upcoming match. Until they're peaceful little dinner was interrupted…

"JAMES!" Screeched a female voice, "If you touch your brother again, I'm sending you home to your grandparents. DO YOU HEAR ME! Get the others dinners ready."

A red headed woman stormed out slamming a large pot on the table, she didn't bother to look at the little family that had all stopped eating and were listening in with interest.

They heard a male voice yell "DINNERRRR!"  
The garden was suddenly full of voices and people carrying bread, cutlery and jug of icy Pumpkin juice, yet nobody noticed the family sitting only a few feet away.

They started taking seats when two men walked out. One was dark and bespectacled the other lanky and ginger, Scorpius saw his father stiffen and his mother throw a warning look.

"Lets finish this inside." Said Draco in a low voice, picking up his plate and heading in.

"Rose, Where's Rosie?" asked the ginger one, he turned around a caught sight of Draco Malfoy, "What the _fuck _are you doing here?"

"_Ron_." Came three female voices at once.

"It's the Quidditch final, of course I'd be here." Draco replied coolly.

"Well the likes of you shouldn't be allowed here, not after what you lot did last time there was Quidditch final here." Ron's voice was full of malice, Rosie had stepped out just in time to hear the last part, she slid into the seat next to the girl she was with earlier and whispered something in her ear.

"Come on mate." The dark haired one stepped between them and on closer encounter Scorpius recognized him to be Harry Potter, _The Harry Potter. _"All that was a long time ago, just leave it. He's only having his dinner and so are we."

A bushy-haired woman put a hand on gingers shoulder, this seemed to relax him slightly, he turned away from them and walked towards his family.

"It's been nearly 30 years since Hogwarts, don't you think its about time we all got over this feud?" Gingers wife piped up, she received quite a few glares from the table for even suggesting it but she carried on anyway, "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"No-" started Draco but he was interrupted by his wife-

"That'd be lovely, thank you." Astoria answered firmly for her family as she picked up her plate and sat at one of the chairs that had hastily been conjured up for them. Draco and Scorpius followed suit quietly.

* * *

"Well that was awkward." Laughed Lily throwing herself onto her bed after dinner, "Thank your mother for me. What time we heading out?"

"As soon as the parents are asleep. They put an alert alarm charm on the front and back door, I checked it out earlier, so we'll have to go out the window." Rose brushed her hair from the window sill.

"I can't believe we have to be this sodding sneaky. Especially since you're _of age_!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah but you know what my dads like."

"What was all that about at dinner then? _The Malfoys_, I mean I've heard them mentioned before, but the way your dad reacted…" Lily lowered her voice to a whisper.

"It's all stuff to do with the war, I've never been told the details." Rose thought about the boy, _Scorpius Malfoy,_ she'd seen him earlier but couldn't place him. Now though, now she'd learnt his name it all came back to her. Her first year at Hogwarts, he was there, but then he wasn't. He had disappeared after a couple of weeks, left school, people said he'd vanished in the night, gone home. She thought about Scorpius Malfoy, he was definitely what she'd call 'her type.' Tall, lean, with that slightly malnourished look that Rosie found quite attractive. His hair, which he wore short, emphasized his angular face and round grey eyes that (to Rosie) gave him a deep but incredibly sweet look. And his smile – lopsided - extremely sexy.

Yes Rose Weasley was quite taken with Scorpius Malfoy.


	3. August 2024 Chapter 2

**Do you believe in love at first sight?**

**Chapter 2**

"Lily, Roxy. Lets go!" Rose leapt out of the bedroom window landing lightly on grass making very little noise. She watched as, first Lily then Roxy, did the same.

"Give us a swig Rosie?" asked Roxy taking the bottle of Firewhisky that they had sneaked with them in Rosie's wellies. Rosie rooted around in her bag and produced a packet of muggle Cigarettes, she tapped one on the top of her packet, and ignited it with her wand. She inhaled deeply and passed it on to the others.

Rose Weasley had led a privileged life.

She had never wanted for anything, she supposed she was lucky, but her young life had also been very sheltered. As a child her family were always followed by paparazzi wanting to get a picture. Being the first born of two of the – What did those morons call them? – the Golden Trio she'd never allowed to slip up. All through Hogwarts, she was expected to be top of class, be a prefect, then head girl, be the best. All this pressure to succeed found Rose in her final year of Hogwarts with no friends and very few acquaintances. But at least she got all 'O's' in her exams – some comfort. All this had hit Rose hard she had realized that she hadn't experienced anything. She'd never been drunk, she'd never snuck out of her dormitory at night like the other girls, never dated, or got detention; she hadn't lived at all. Her younger cousin Lily had, if possible, more pressure than her. She was the daughter of Harry Potter, but unlike Rose, Lily didn't care. She snuck around Hogwarts, drank, smoked snogged various boys, and still managed to do it in complete secrecy.

This summer however, Rose was going to live, she was going to do all the things she'd missed out on.

"Are the boys meeting us?" Rosie exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Nah, don't think so, James and Fred might come along later but they've got other plans they said." Roxy passed the fag on again, leaning against the side of the tent.

"Oh bollocks we've been caught!" Lily laughed nodding toward the window of the Malfoy tent. The son, Scorpius, was looking down at them from his window.

"We're going to a party." Called Lily in a hush voice, "Care to join us?"

Scorpius looked slightly taken aback but nodded.

"Two minutes." He mouthed back at them.

"We've made a friend!" Exclaimed Roxy sarcastically.

Scorpius climbed out of his window, his long limbs so elegant as he gently touched grass.

"Lets go!"

* * *

The four of them passed tents of sleeping people and tents of raucous partying, they spoke quietly passing the booze and fags. Rose thought how effortlessly cool Scorpius was, tall and a bit broody, the elegance in his sharp features made him look quite intimidating. He didn't talk much, but maybe that was because her cousins could always talk enough to fill any awkward gaps in conversation.

They reached what – on the outside – just looked like a shabby tent. But the inside was transformed into party zone, music was blaring, young witches and wizards were dancing and frolicking on a make-shift dance floor, there were saggy looking sofas dotted around where couples sat lazily drinking, snogging, and in some cases, having a quick power nap before getting up to boogie again.

Lily was asked to dance almost immediately by a French boy, Rosie didn't catch his name, and she was pretty sure Lily had neglected to ask him. Roxy, Scorpius and Rose found a wizard handing out drinks. They each took a shot, wincing as the liquor hit the back of their throat, and slamming the glass down.

"Do you wanna dance?" Rosie was tapped on the shoulder. He was young, pretty handsome in an average way but not for Rosie who shook her head.

"I'll dance!" offered Roxy taking his hand and leading him to the floor.

"Do you want another drink?" asked Scorpius

"What?" Rosie lent in, it was too noisy she couldn't hear a thing.

"Do you want another drink?" he made a 'drink' sign with his hand.

"No thanks" Rosie shook her head, "Do you want to get some air?"

"What?"

"Air! OUTSIDE!" Scorpius nodded and took Rosie's hand leading her out of the tent and into the night air. "That's better." Rosie arched her back letting the gentle breeze cool her.

"What was that about, you know with our parents earlier." Scorpius asked lightly.

"I dunno, Dad can seriously hold a grudge, I'm never told the details of the war."

"That makes two of us." Scorpius sighed, noticing that she was even more beautiful close up. Alabaster skin with freckles smattered across her nose, curly red hair and a mouth that formed a perfect 'U' when she smiled. "So…shall we go back in?"

"I don't feel like now…" She paused, knowing what she wanted to suggest but not knowing how to phrase it. "Tell you what, let's just find a nice place to sit and get pissed?"

Scorpius smiled back with relief and the pair walked into the woods together.

This was officially the longest dialogue Scorpius Malfoy ever had with a girl.

* * *

"You went to Hogwarts didn't you?" Rose had blurted it out, after about three bloody minutes as well, she couldn't hold it in she wanted to know all the details.

"I was waiting for you to ask me that." Scorpius smiled at her, "Five_ whole_ minutes I'm impressed!"

"…Actually it was three…but that's besides the point. What happened? One day you were there and then you weren't."

"You mean, you didn't hear what happened?" Surprised flushed his pale features, "I assumed the school informed you all."

"Nope, no one said a word about why left, we thought you'd gotten home sick, or changed your mind about Hogwarts. We'd only been there a couple of weeks when you left."

"Got beaten up, couple of weeks in, some bastard jumped me. I didn't know much magic and I was just a little kid so I couldn't defend myself." Scorpius clenched his fist making tiny red marks in his palms.

"Shit! What did they do?" Rose exclaimed unconsciously placing her hand on his.

"Kicked my head in. Smashed my nose. Left me in a pool of blood, I was found by Professor Longbottom, my parents were summoned and insisted I was taken out of Hogwarts." Scorpius' spoke in an uninterested drawl, this incident had written the rest of his young life, instead of growing up at Hogwarts with friends and stories to tell, he grew up within the confines of Malfoy Manor with his parents and a tutor for company.

"Why?" Whispered Rose.

"My surnames Malfoy." He stated simply but after a confused look from Rose felt the need to continue. "My Grandparents were supporters of Voldemort, all I know is after the War the Malfoy name was as good as Leprechaun gold…And my father struggled to rebuild a life and a reputation." He glanced at Rose who was listening intently her hand still on his. "…But I supposed parents warn their children to stay away from a boy like me, told them stories and they felt like they needed to seek revenge for everyone who died…" Scorpius didn't need to go on, he looked down again at their hands, he liked the way it looked. Her smaller hand closed over his long fingers.

"Did you ever find out who did it?" Rosie looked into his eyes; she felt a peculiar stab of guilt. Her father, as he said goodbye on the platform 9 ¾, had warned her of the Malfoys. What was it he'd said… 'Don't get too friendly with him Rosie.'

"Nah…" His eyes filled with bitter regret, the life he could have enjoyed if it hadn't been…he pushed the thought away. This was how resentment evolved into revenge and all he wanted was Rose.

Rose had never felt, or perhaps properly understood, the notion of sexual desire. She'd lusted after famous singers and the unattainable boys at school, crushes that had soon withered and died. But she'd never been in such closer proximity to a boy and felt her insides pulse and tingle. She'd never felt that sensuous, almost carnal, desire for another human being. That was, until now.

Rose had been daunted by his good looks and their family feud, but he wasn't what he had initially appeared. He wasn't cool and brooding or even the slightest bit intimidating now.

He was interesting and thoughtful. He was human and awkward. He was a misfit. He had a past. He'd missed huge chunks of his childhood…He was _Just like her._

"I think you're brave."

"You do?" Scorpius taken aback, had he'd told the story right? He had mentioned that he'd been beaten to a pulp, and not fought back? "Why?" But before he could enquire anymore she bent over and kissed him lightly on the lips. They smiled at each other then lent forward and kissed again. And again to the distant sounds of partying.


	4. August 2024 Chapter 3

**Do you believe in love at first sight?**

**Chapter three**

There lips were swollen and sore with kissing.

When the kissers had stopped and looked at the time. Both had been shocked to see that it read Three O'clock! Hand in hand they walked back to the party tent to find the others.

"Oh aye? What have you two been up too?" Roxy smiled at the pair.

"Talking…" replied Rosie but received a skeptical raised eye brow from Lily.

"We should head back, it's nearly Three-thirty." Roxy checked her watch.

Scorpius and Rose stayed hand in hand for the whole journey, as they neared the tents, Rose knew something was wrong. She could see a candle flickering in the door stairs window.

"Rose, Lily and Roxanne! Get inside now!"

"Shit! Busted." Whispered Lily.

Lily and Roxanne hurried past their parents and into the tent, but Rosie stayed still.

Her hand still glued to Scorpius'.

Rose knew that her parents would take one look at her mussed hair and swollen lips and deduce what was going.

"What is going on?" asked Ron keeping his voice calm.

"Nothing daddy." Trying to keep her voice light and sweet.

"Wrong answer. Try again."

"We went to a party." Rose was playing a game with her father, she was a Daddys girl through and through, she could wind him round her little finger. This usually worked but she thought that the fact that she had been caught out and drunk after hours, with the Malfoy boy to boot, was maybe too much for her father to take.

"And the rest…" huffed Ron, glaring at their still linked hands. Rose felt Scorpius cripple under pressure. He'd tried to pull away but Rose wouldn't let him, he had to stay strong.

"We were talking, not against the law, and actually since we are both of age it's not up to you anymore anyway."

"Talking? That's the best way to get into a girls knickers. If he's had you up talking all night well he's half way there isn't he. Look at you?" Ron exclaimed dramatically looking for back up from the others.

"Get lost you hypocrite! You were with mum since you were seventeen, and Harry and Ginny started dating when he was sixteen. And she was fifteen!!" Rosie's ear started to go pink. They matched her fathers.

Harry coughed, "She's got a point." He walked forwards to stand by Ron, "We can't tell her and Roxy what to do as they are both of age…but Lily is only _sixteen_. So you were wrong to let her tag along."

Rosie nearly burst with incredulity, if only he knew that his darling Lily fronted this little excursion. She didn't tag along, she flippin' organized the whole thing!

"Well fine!" Rose conceded, there was no point getting Lily into more trouble, "I'll apologize for that then, but not for anything else." With that she kissed Scorpius (whose head exploded with embarrassment) and stalked indoors. Her mother not far behind.

* * *

Rosie entered her room and flopped on to the bed.

"What did they say? Are we in trouble?" asked Lily, as her and Roxy joined her on the bed.

"Nah, your safe. Your dad seems to think Rox' and I made you tag along." She shook her head, "I can't believe how you've manage to fool your parents for so long."

"Only my dad! Mum knows _exactly_ what I'm like." Lily gave a mischievous little smile.

"My dad says since it was my '_first offence'_ he'd go lightly on me, honestly…he's such a idiot."

"I wonder grassed us in?" Roxy added thoughtfully

"I bet it was Al..." said Lily bitterly.

"Nah, James and Fred got off there faces and they made so much noise coming back that it woke everyone up, everyone except us because of course we weren't here."

"They've completely ruined it for us now, and all because they can't hold their drink."

"What was going on with you and the mysterious Malfoy?" Roxy leaned over looking Rosie right in the eye. Rosie blushed under the scrutiny and spilled his beans on Scorpius. His past, Hogwarts, his personality and of course his snogging skills.

"I mean I have nothing to compare it too, but it was nice…" Rosie flushed again, "I have to sleep I'm exhausted!" With that Rosie changed, and snuggled up on the bottom bunk bed feeling more contented with life than she had in a long time.

* * *

"They live!" Cried George as Rose, Roxy and Lily entered sat down at the table, closely followed by a sluggish Fred and James. No one responded.

"Drink this." Ginny put a drink in front of each of them, it was a grayish green and bubbled slightly, "It'll help with your hangovers." She squeezed Roses' shoulder as she passed.

"What time does the game start?" Asked Rosie trying to take the attention away from herself and her poor cousins, she took a sip of Ginny's concoction and feel bile rise in her throat.

"One, but I have to be there at twelve for pre-game interviews and what not, you're all in the VIP box. My editor got us in so please don't show me up." Ginny aimed the last bit at her eldest.

The family started up about the game, excitement stirred through the table, it had been years since a Quidditch final had been held on English soil and even longer since England had actually been in the final. Too long. The chatter was interrupted by a knock on the tent.

"Ah, Good morning, Mr. Potter, is Rose in? Please."

"Morning Scorpius! You are keen aren't you?" Harry grinned, "She's just finishing breakfast. Come in."

Scorpius stood in the kitchen with fourteen pairs of eyes staring at him. Ron Weasley glanced back down at his Daily Prophet, rustling it noisily. A smile spread across Rose Weasleys face.

"Morning." Scorpius scratched the back of his head nervously, "Fancy a walk?"

"Yeah, Give me ten minutes." Rose shot up from the table and joined Scorpius' side, "In fact give me five." She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

"Be back by twelve-thirty." Called her mother as Rose hurried off to get changed.

* * *

They walked through the campsite entwined like so many other couples they passed that morning. Fingers laced, whispering gently to each other, Scorpius thought back to other couples he'd seen walk past, stitched together at the side with invisible thread, how envious he'd been of them and their closeness. But now, here he was, with his own girl and it didn't feel special in anyway, or even particularly exciting. It just felt natural and completely right.

They kissed in the woods again, they kissed while walking and in between talking, they kissed all the way up to twelve-twenty-five when they arrived back at their tents. Both sets of parents waiting outside, ready to head to the stadium, and the pair parted going in separate directions. Rose followed her family and Scorpius followed his into the hustle and bustle of the crowded stands.


	5. August 2024 Chapter 4

**Do you believe in love at first sight?**

**Chapter 4**

"WE HAD JOY, WE HAD FUN

WE HAD THE FROGGIES ON THE RUN

BUT THE JOY DIDN'T LAST

'COS THE BASTARDS FLY TOO FAST!" Cheers erupted from the stadium. Scorpius cheered with them, the atmosphere was incredible, and England was actually _winning!_

"WE LOVE YOU ENGLAND WE DO,

WE LOVE YOU ENGLAND WE DO,

WE LOVE YOU ENGLAND WE DO,

OH ENGLAND WE LOVE YOU!"

Over the screams a voice could be heard…

"Maubert in possession, passes to Pinon, who returns it back to Maubert, they're heading towards to goal, Nicholson tries to intercept…and fails. FRANCE SCORE! That makes it 40-20 to England."

"ALLEZ ALLEZ FRANCAIS,

ALLEZ ALLEZ FRANCAIS!" The French side was putting up a fight, but it had to be said, England were still louder. As the game progressed Nicholson scored twice and McGowan made a truly spectacular save, France had yet to score again, but they started playing defensively, holding off Englands chasers while their seeker, Malroux, searched the skies desperately for the snitch.

The crowd started up another chorus of '_we had the Froggies on the run'_, Scorpius has never seen his mother react so enthusiastically, she was singing along like no bodies business. Then, the crowd gave a yell as Hale, England Seeker, dived. Malroux was hot on her tail both vying for that little piece of gold, the pair were neck a neck. This is what it came down to, whoever won this tussle, won the cup.

"ALLEZ ALLEZ FRANCAIS!" Screamed the French.

"…OH ENGLAND WE LOVE YOU!" battled the English.

"…still neck a neck, this is going to be close…wait, what's this? Hale has the snitch? We are just verifying that…YES! Maggie Hale has caught the snitch! ENGLAND HAS WON, I REPEAT, ENGLAND HAS WON THE WORLD CUP!"

The crowd gave a thunderous yell, as Hale did a lap of honor and a couple of loop de loops. Fans stormed the field hugging strangers, congratulating each other shaking their hands. Scorpius was euphoric, his ears were buzzing with noise. He couldn't believe it. England had won the world cup, and _he'd _witnessed it!

* * *

"WE LOVE YOU ENGLAND WE DO,

WE LOVE YOU ENGLAND WE DO,

WE LOVE YOU ENGLAND WE DO,

OH ENGLAND WE LOVE YOU!" The Weasley clan chorused as they made their way back to the tent to continue the celebrations.

Rose was linked together with Fred and James belting out another rendition of, "…ENGLAND, ENGLAND, ENGLAND,

ENGLAND, ENGLAND, ENGLANDDDDD", her voice was hoarse now from five solid hours of screaming at the top of her lungs. The sky was dark now but the celebrations continued outside the Weasley's tent. Rose was listening to her dad and uncles going over the finer points of the match, they were drunk, and the volume was going up. They were all sitting _right _next to each other. _Why were they shouting? _ She saw the Malfoys arrive back, spirits high, Harry had seen them too. He waved enthusiastically and beckoned them to join in.

"Hey! Malfoy, come and have a beer to celebrate." Harry slurred, "Come on, lets leave the past in past. We should celebrate Englands win together!" Harry flourished his hands about trying to make his offer seem more appealing.

"I don't think so." Draco brushed off the invitation glancing at the Weasleys, who were watching the conversation with mild interest.

"Nahhh! Come on, one drink to celebrate!" Harry continued drunkenly.

"Fine, one drink."

An hour later, the men were all laughing like complete loonies, Rose couldn't really understand the slurring now and was getting bored.

"Right, Me and Scorpius are going for a walk." Rosie announced getting to her feet and dragging Scorpius with her. The adults looked up in surprise and Scorpius followed obediently.

"Yes, yes we are." Scorpius stood up and went to fetch his jacket.

"I'll be watching the time, Boyo, I know what boys your age think about." Said Ron, in what he must have thought a threatening voice.

"AH Dad, I'll be very surprised if you're still conscious by the time _we_ get back." Rose answered with a mocking tone. The other laughed, including Draco, who revealed a set of burgundy stained teeth.

* * *

"Ahh, my dad can be so embarrassing!" Exclaimed Rosie slapping her forehead.

"Nah, did you see my dad's teeth?" Scorpius let out a snort of laughter and put an arm around Roses' shoulders, she put hers round his waist, they headed far out of the campsite passing cheering English supporters and a couple of mournful frenchies downing their sorrows in a bottle of firewhisky. Scorpius and Rose found themselves walking through a deserted field.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere." Scorpius looked down at Rose, her pale skin glowing in the moonlight, he lent down brushing her lips gently with his. Rose grabbed him by the shoulders pulling him down on top of her. As their kisses became more and more passionate Scorpius felt her hands sliding up his back, pulling at his t-shirt, it took him a while to realize that she watch trying to pull it off so adjusted his position. The t-shirt was yanked off and thrown aside. Scorpius was so overwhelmed by this burst of passion that he felt he needed some objectives, that was it goals, targets. He needed to focus on the rhythm of his tongue, good movement, keep teeth from clashing. Next goal, _breasts._ He started pulling her top over her head – _the bra_! – How was going to tackle that? Rosie was way ahead of him, and with one hand she undid the clasp, _how did she do that?_ Scorpius pulled Rosie to him feeling his bare flesh against hers. Rose kissed him again and started fumbling with the buttons on his jeans her hands were shaking. He was being undressed by this complete _goddess_, who was gorgeous and completely out of his league and then this thought was gone as he realised he was naked. Completely_ bloody_ naked! So was she! Two people rolling around in the grass completely naked bathed in the moonlight. At this point, Scorpius felt he should ask some questions.

"Wait, wait, wait. What are we doing exactly?" Scorpius asked pulling himself away.

"I don't know?" Rose replied quietly

"Are we going to…?"

"I don't know?" she repeated

"Because I need to know, for, for…"

"I've taken the contraception potion."

"You have?" Scorpius looked surprised.

"Yeah, I didn't want a period while I was here, the potion stops it." Rose started going pink round the ears, "I'm still a virgin."

"You are?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah, actually I am."

"…And do you want to…?"

"With you? Yes! Merlin yes! Do you?"

"Yeah definitely."

"You're sure?

"Certain." Rosie leaned forward smiling.


	6. August 2024 Chapter 5

**Do you believe in love at first sight?**

**Chapter 5**

Rose felt like she'd been hit with a jelly-legs jinx, she had just tried to stand up and her legs gave way causing her to back to the ground giggling. Scorpius wrapped his arms around her, holding her up and kissing her again.

She had done it, they had done it, she hadn't had an orgasm it far too uncomfortable for that. But she had done it, lost her virginity to this handsome, lovely man who made her feel so comfortable, so content. Her face was plastered with dry saliva and her lips were twice their normal size, but Rose had never been happier in her entire life.

"Can we do that again tomorrow?" Rose put a hand round Scorpius' waist and they started walking back.

"Yeah, then the day after?" Scorpius threw a hand round her shoulders.

"Then, you can come to my place in Somerset."

"…And you can come to mine in Salisbury."

"Ooh and I've always wanted to do it in Salisbury." Rosie giggled giving Scorpius' waist a squeeze.

"You do know that when I said 'I think I was falling for you' I meant it, don't you? It wasn't because of what we were doing or what I thought you wanted to hear."

"You mean it."

"Totally, completely!" They kissed again, Rose thought about her years at Hogwarts of loneliness and isolation, all those years of existing without being and making do. She was leaving that sad little girl behind, Scorpius was telling her he loved her, the rawness of her lost virginity still burning between her legs, the old Rose was just an obscure blob on the horizon.

* * *

They arrived back at their tents, it was deserted, the grass was littered with empty bottles. Scorpius walked her right up to the door, they kissed and whispered many good nights.

"See you tomorrow."

"Good night." Rose kissed him once more then disappeared inside.

Rose arrived back inside and felt the strange atmosphere immediately, her parents were still up as were most of the adults, who were talking in whispers. They noticed Rose and their conversation ceased.

"What's going on?" Rose looked from her mother to her father.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Her mother replied briskly, "Did you have a good night?"

This question surprised Rose, she was expecting the old auror interrogation trick, instead no one batted an eye lid to her return at two in the morning, something was wrong, something had happened.

"What's happened? Something is wrong here."

"Nothings wrong, everyone had too much to drink and there was some…bad behavior." Looking from Ron to Harry to George and Bill, who all looked sheepish.

"The others are upstairs packing, we've decided to head back tonight."

"What, no! You go I'm staying!" she looked at Ginny for support.

"Harry and your dad would have to leave tomorrow anyway to get back for work, so we all thought it was best, to get back now while the port key station is quiet." Ginny soothed. Rosie wanted to cry, wanted to scream like a small child bang her fists against the floor, instead she stormed off slamming the door behind her.

She burst into her bedroom to see two very miserable looking cousins,

"What happened?" Rose demanded.

"They didn't tell you…?" Lily questioned

"No, WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED HERE TONIGHT!"

* * *

Scorpius awoke to an empty room, he dressed in silence excited about what the day would bring. A day whole with Rose! He looked out the window, it had rained over night the grass shone with dewy drops of water, Scorpius stepped outside to get Rose, the ground made a crumpled noise under foot – a piece of parchment, the ink had run making it completely illegible, the was also a big muddy foot print through it. Scorpius scrutinized it for a while trying to make out what it said, he could make out his name, and no matter what angle he looked at it or how he squinted, only three other words could be deciphered-

'_I'm so humiliated.'_


	7. Max and Lisa's 2252pm

**Do you believe in love at first sight?**

_Max and Lisa's Kitchen_

_20__th__ March 2041, 22.52 pm_

_

* * *

  
_

"What, that's all it said." Said Lisa outraged

"I couldn't make out the rest, it was just a blur of ink and mud."

"Shit, Scorp' that's so sad."

"What do you think it said?" asked Nina

"She probably regretted what happened, realized who I was and what she was getting into…" Scorpius pale face became tinged with pink, he had realized that all his male friends had left the room, they sitting in the living room probably discussing Quidditch and pensions.

"Merlin, did you ever find out what happened to her?"

"Yeah I saw her!"

"YOU SAW HER!" repeated the girls

"Yep, seven years later…"


	8. 27th February 2031 Chapter 6

**Do you believe in love at first sight?**

**Chapter 6**

_27__th__ February 2031_

* * *

"I'm sick!" Scorpius moaned bent over double and wailing like a child.

"You don't feel warm." Celia replied placing a hand to his forehead, "Don't go to work, but I am not flooing your boss for you."

"Ahhh Cee."

"Nope, you do it, you big faker. I'll speak to you later or I'm going to be late." She kissed him and ruffled his hair.

Scorpius heard her floo to work, then jumped out of bed, strolled into the kitchen wearing only a pair of boxer shorts and poured himself a bowl of cheerios.

"I don't think I take that much of you before I've had my coffee." Said Mark who was straightening his robes in the mirror, "I though you were meant to be ill." He added throwing him a t-shirt.

"I am ill" He coughed for effect, "I just need breakfast!" He sat on the arm of the sofa, staring out of the window, "I thinking of finishing things with Cee."

"Oh aye, why's that?" Mark didn't look up from his paper.

"I don't see where else is it going to go? Moving in together, marriage, babies? I'm only twenty-six, I don't think I need all that."

"Right, and what about Cee?" Scorpius could tell Mark wasn't really listening, and it annoyed the hell out of him.

"Well, shes a lovely girl, but I don't know I think its run it course. What do you think?"

"Shhhh."

"What?"

"Shhhh, I'm reading."

"Oh thanks a lot mate."

"Shite I better head off, don't fancy giving the place a clean since you're here all day?"

"I'm not you sodding wife!"

"Right well don't wait up_ hon'_" Mark winked, Scorpius threw a discarded shoe at him, which missed as he apparated and hit the door.

* * *

"So that's it is it? Three years, Three fucking years of my life with you and you just…just. Who is she?"

"Katy, I work with her, I love he-" Ross ducked as Rose threw ornament from the mantel-piece, it missed, but became lodged in the poorly plastered walls of their little flat. "I'm sorry Rosie, but Katy and I... We're... We are getting married." Ross ducked as a china Mallard soared towards him.

"I moved to Scotland for you. _Scotland_!" Rose screeched, reaching for another shabby ornament. She hated them, china cats, dogs and _rabbits_. Ross' sister kept giving her them, now was a good a time as any to get rid of them. She would not be taking them with her.

"Rosie, I'm sorry…" Ross whispered in his gentle Glaswegian accent, letting his head hang, ashamed.

"Just go. Go to _Katys. _You can come back tomorrow, I'll be gone by then, now get out." Rose voice had a forced calm up on it, she watched him leave feeling tears burning in the back of her throat, Rose refused to cry in front of him. After a few more apologetic looks that did nothing to make Rose feel any better, Ross left.

* * *

"What are you doing back so soon?" Scorpius was cosied up on the sofa under a duvet, the radio was humming from the corner, there was half a fish finger sandwich on the coffee table. He turned to look at Mark whose robes were askew, his hair mussed, and his face pale and dejected. "Merlin, what's happened?"

"Got made redundant, we all did. Wouldn't even let me finish the day, fucking Gringotts! Everyone said they were the safest place to work, 'they never need to make staff cut backs.' Well here I am, an ex-Gringotts employee, officially cut back." Mark grabbed fist fulls of his hair, and slumped on the sofa next to Scorpius. "What am I going to do?" he looked at Scorpius for answers.

"Pub?" Offered Scorpius as a remedy to redundancy. The pair headed out of the little flat they shared in Blackheath, down Westcombe road, past Greenwich park and into the local pub nestled next to the green.

"I need to get away." Mark spoke into his pint, "I never did go traveling after Hogwarts…I mean I have savings, maybe I should just…just get away?" Mark had a far off look in his eye, like he could already see himself relaxed and tanned nothing to worry about in a some far flung destination.

"Where?" asked Scorpius concern mounting…

"Where?" exclaimed Mark, "Anywhere! Who cares! I have a vault full of galleons that I was saving for a rainy day. Maybe this _is_ my rainy day, it doesn't matter where I go, so long as it's out of England!"

* * *

"Hi." Rose mumbled dolefully from the doorway.

"Darling!" Hermione Weasley swept her daughter into a warm embrace. Rosie didn't need anything else, the hug seemed to heal her in unknown ways, she was lead into the empty kitchen and given a warm cup of tea. "Dad's out playing Quidditch." she added answering Rosie before she could open her mouth. The mother-daughter duo sipped their tea in silence, waiting for the other to start talking.

"Bastard!" Exclaimed Rose suddenly, she needed to start talking about it and she knew her mother would skirt around it until Rose first opened her mouth.

"I agree." Hermione held her mug between her fingers and surveyed her daughter.

"I mean I moved to Scotland for him, _Scotland_, I lived in that shite-hole for a flat for two years. All because I thought I was with the right man, I thought we were happy, _obviously_ I thought wrong." Rose vented her voice full of venom. " Two years! I worked it out, Ross and I were together for three but we moved to _fucking Scotland _two years ago, which is when he started that job and when he must have met _Katy_. Two years, he lied, snuck around, and cheated and then just came home to me at the end of the day. I'm such a mug!" She took a huge breathe and buried her head in her arms.

"Hermione!" A voice rang from the fire place, "Are you in? Fancy coming round for a cuppa?" Ginny Potter appeared.

"Ginny, Rosie's just got bac-" Hermione didn't get a chance to finish as a Red head appeared and charged towards her niece.

"Rosie! How are you doing? If it were me I would have hexed his balls off!" Ginny cried dramatically throwing an arm around her.

* * *

_Employed Male, 26 has double room to rent in Blackheath flat._

_Property code - 223876_

_Enquiries please contact_

_Hetty O'Brien_

_Property_

_Daily Prophet_

_London_

Scorpius saw his little advert, and sighed. He could have made it more interesting and appealing but he needed a new flat mate. Fast. Mark had gotten his affairs together very quickly and was off within the week without a backwards glance. At first Scorpius had liked the idea of living alone, he could wander around naked, and go to the toilet with the door open. However, on his current salary he could no where near afford this place on his own. He even considered about getting back together with Cee asking her to move in. What a mistake that would have been, how could he possibly commit to 24/7 living arrangement with someone he knew so intimately. She would have definitely got the wrong idea, expected too much, and _BAM_, within the year Scorpius would feel pressured into proposing, then marriage and children and all those other grown up things he was not ready for. There was only one solution - put an ad in the daily prophet and get some stranger living with him. Hopefully an attractive girl that hated meaningful, monogamous relationships and enjoyed regular no strings sex. Yes, Scorpius Malfoy was completely willing to accept that he had the emotional spectrum of a turnip.

* * *

"I can't stay at my parents much longer!" The house was empty, everyone was at work, except Rose - who was currently unemployed - and Lily - who worked from home writing a column for the style section of 'Witch Weekly'.

"Come and live with me!" Lily replied brightly. "You can sleep on the sofa, and when Noah's not around I might even let you top and tail with me."

"I'm not playing _goose_berry, thank you very much, I start my new job on Monday. I am a Librarian and will officially die an old unloved spinster."

"You're too attractive to be a librarian! They're looking for an agony aunt at Witch Weekly." Lily offered.

"I'm hardly qualified, and I can't handle my own problems, let alone anyone else's." Rose pulled the Daily Prophet towards her and began flicking through the property section. "It's slim pickin's. _'Room to rent, Hounslow?'_ _'Single bedroom to rent, communal bathroom?' NO! 'Flat mate required for Double room in Blackheath.' _That sounds alright." She circled it, Lily pulled the paper towards her and began scanning it.

"Ooh, '_Employed Male, 26 has double room to rent in Blackheath flat.' _An employed male, same age, that sounds extremely promising." Lily furiously circled it with her quill_. "_And Blackheaths a really cool area, far better than _Hounslow_, and really popular. You'd better owl them quick set up an interview."

* * *


	9. February 2031 Chapter 7

**Do you believe in love at first sight?**

**Chapter 7**

Cassandra Moon was a complete fruitcake.

She'd banged on the wrong door interrupting the poor muggles opposite from their dinner, then charged straight into Scorpius flat in a lairy cloak and bobble hat.

"Hi!" Cassie tried to extract her hand from the tangle of cloaks and robes, "Cassandra Moon, call me Cassie, everybody does." She started looking around the flat making the strangest noises he'd ever heard, humming to herself, this girl was off her nut. She also seemed to be under the impression that Scorpius had agreed to let her the room, he had another person coming over later to look, and wanted to keep his options open before letting this nutter into his house.

"You have a Gorgeous flat, ooooh and a garden," she poked her head round the door of - what she referred to as 'HER' - room and tutted. "This won't do, it so boring, am I allowed to paint it?"

"I guess so…" Scorpius was caught off guard by this question, he felt he need to state that the agency told him another person was coming to look round later and it wasn't definite the room was hers, but couldn't find the words.

She gazed, wide-eyed, around the room. She was pretty, he supposed, short and pixie-like with a dark crop of hair. Her clothes were an odd mixture though, like they weren't her clothes. She wore, what looked like a pair of old jeans cut into a mini skirt, stripy tights, big furry boots and a sparkly top with bits stuck all over it. To Scorpius it looked like someone had covered her in a permanent sticking charm and rolled her through a haberdashery.

"When can I move in?"

* * *

"Afternoon!" A voluptuous lady trilled opening the door.

"Hi," Rose smiled slightly worried, "Rose Weasley, I'm here to see the flat?"

"Of course you are, Lovely to meet you Rose, I'm Cilla." she swooped down and planted a kiss on either cheek. "and you are?" she gave Hermione, who was dithering behind her daughter, a querying smile.

"Ahh, this is my mum, Hermione."

"Oh, hello Mum!" Cilla swooped again at Hermione. "Come on in! Excuse the mess, had a late one last night…"

Rose glanced around, besides the mess of dishes and lipsticked wine glasses that littered every surface, it was quite pleasant. Spacious, airy living room, high ceilings and French doors leading to a little patio.

"…and this is your room! Tadaa!" Cilla ushered the Weasleys into the spare bedroom, it was bright, and small, with a big window that overlooked the garden. A large furry cat was drinking from the pond.

"Do you have a cat?"

"No," Replied Rose, "Just an Owl, that is alright?"

"Oh yes! It's just Magnus hates Cats."

"Is Magnus your boyfriend?"

"Ha, you could say that, it's slim pickin's at the moment on the man front. No Magnus is _my _cat." At that moment, Magnus the cat trotted in through the cat flap, and began licking his groin with gusto. "He's _very_ intelligent, part kneezle."

"I can see that."

* * *

Cassie had moved in seven days ago.

And over those seven days Scorpius' neat little flat had been filled with, what he would call shit, but he supposed one mans trash was the other woman treasure.

Cassie also brought with her vast amounts of equally nutty clothing, an array of bobble hats, loud woolley tights, jumpers with holes in, and a selections of unbelievably ugly cloaks and shoes.

Tonight, Cassie had insisted on cooking him a meal. As he walked through his front door, a pungent aroma of spices hit his nostrils, inducing his senses.

"What are you making?"

"Curry. I hope you like hot and spicy, I can't stand it when people add _cream_ in their curries, you should have it fiery or not at all." Cassie was didn't look round, she continued stirring the huge pot that bubbled. "It's ready!" She flicked her wand at the pot causing it to soar through the air and land with a thud on the table.

"It smells good. _Really_ good."

"I know! Dig in." Cassie shoveled large amounts of amber stew on the rice piled up on her plate. Scorpius couldn't believe someone so teeny could eat so much, she tore a naan in two, dipped it into the sauce and began staring at Scorpius with her big dreamy eyes – it made him shift awkwardly in his seat. The curry was extremely spicy, so spicy, that Scorpius expected he would be enjoying some seriously impressive bowel movements that night.

"You've got a very negative aura Mr Malfoy." Still dipping her now soggy naan in the curry sauce, "What's the dealio?"

Scorpius didn't believe in all that 'aura' rubbish. Within the hour of Cassie moving in last week, she had declared that she felt a negative aura around him and would endeavor to find out the cause and banish it from him.

Cassie had grown up traveling around the world with her herbologist parents, they had moved from one wizarding commune to another, and her beliefs and reasoning were based mainly on the unseen. Divination – a subject Scorpius had absolutely no interest in, because it was a highly inaccurate branch of magic, but mainly he just thought it was a load of bollocks. He did however give in, he let her read his tealeaves, and examine his palms for clues, just to shut her up!

"I bought you a present!" she said brightly, setting her fork down and going to her room.

"You didn't need to do that…" Scorpius started feebly, he could hear her banging around her room, probably having to pole vault over the mass of shit she had piled up in there.

Cassie bounced out back into the room, "Look, a crystal ball!"

"Right." Was all Scorpius could muster.

"Oh shhh, just focus on the ball, keeping your mind clear." said Cassie plonking herself down opposite him and examining the glassy sphere. Scorpius was pretty sure the only image she'd be getting would be her own reflection, but he went with it, not wanting to offend his new friend.

"Love!" she cried suddenly.

"What?"

"_L_ove, what's happened in your love life recently? Have you had your heart broken?"

"No, well, there was Cee. But _I_ ended it."

"Why?"

"I dunno, because it wasn't working out." Scorpius was starting to feel uncomfortable, he did not like someone trying to disipher his insecurities with women. It didn't make him feel any better when he heard her mumble something under her breath that sounded like 'fucking men, completely useless.'

"I'm not useless! Things happen, I couldn't see it going anywhere I guess, and what's the point in dragging someone else along if I'm going to be miserable." Of course Scorpius completely understood where she was coming from, fucking men were fucking useless, but he honestly didn't know why he had ended it with Cee. Probably a whim.

"Well, you should have opened up a little bit, you do seem to come across quite mysterious."

Scorpius felt a flush of pleasure he's always wanted to come across as _mysterious_.

"Really, me? Mysterious."

"Yes, you. Very enigmatic, quite fancied you at first, all wrapped up in angst, with your pale face, strong jaw and sexy hair. I guess that speaks for itself, I can't resist a complete fuckwit. But then I thought to myself, '_Cass, he's just another fucked up bloke_.' You may look all dangerous and mysterious, you know, a bit of a challenge but you're not. Your just a regular nice guy who has a problem with commitment."

"Right." Stuttered Scorpius, "And you got all that from a Crystal ball?"

"No, that was woman's intutition." Cass answer simply, "Anyway moving on, so before Cee, who was it?"

"There was Marie, it was just about the sex with her. Then…Laila, that only lasted a few weeks. Morgan, few months, Jess…turned out she like girls more than boys so not completely my fault, but it did knock my confidence a bit, turning a women gay. Then, Finally, Gertie – she went off to America with some Wizard she met in a bar one night, haven't heard from her since."

"What about at School?"

"I didn't go. Not to Hogwarts, I was home schooled…"

"So your first sexual experience was with a girl named Gertrude – Oh dear that's too tragic for words. No wonder you're fucked up."

"What? No, Gertie was my first relationship but my first sexual experience was when I was nineteen. I was the Quidditch world cup, she was in the tent next door, we lost our virginities together."

"Ohhh, a first love, what was she called?"

"She wasn't a _first love_, just a girl, Rose Weasley."

"Rose Weasley! You lost your virginity to Rose Weasley!"

"You know her!"

"Oh come on! Daughter of two of the golden trio!" Cassie exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Cass! I asked you yesterday if you'd heard of the weird sister's - biggest band of _all _time - and said you hadn't, you didn't like 'popular culture' but Rose Weasley you've heard of?" Scorpius exclaimed exasperated.

"Of course. Her families a pretty big deal, you'd have to be completely mad not to know about her family. Anyway go on."

"We met, had two amazing days together, then just like that she left by moonlight. All I got was a sodden, unreadable letter, all I could make out is '_I'm so humiliated_.'" He glanced up to see Cassie staring unblinkingly at him, completely agog.

"What do you think happened to her?" Cass' whispered gently.

"She obviously deeply regretted what she'd done, and felt she just need to get away. Haven't heard from her since."

"Didn't you try to contact her?"

"Nah, at first I wanted too, but I figured that she was so embarrassed she couldn't talk to me. Why make it worse by dragging it out." Scorpius let out a low sigh, "I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"That's terrible. No wonder you're such a mess!"

"Oh cheers for that, really nice of you to say so." Scorpius replied sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. This Rose has left in limbo and now you can't move on, so you move from woman to woman with it never really being able to live up to those two amazing days you had when you were nineteen. So you give up, and move on, waiting for that same feeling you had when you Rose." Her eyes sparkled with understanding.

"Limbo? Cass it was a years ago, yes it hurt a bit but like I said it wasn't meant to be." Cassie was really starting to freak him out, how the hell can she get all that from what he told her, a lot of what she'd said was true too, although he would never admit it to her.

* * *

"Magnus has gone missing!"

Rose stepped out of the fireplace brushing the soot off her clothes.

"What?"

"Magnus has gone missing! He didn't come home last night!" Cilla cried again clutching dramatically at her large heaving chest.

"Don't panic, he's a cat, he's probably fallen asleep under a bush somewhere." Rosie soothed, Cilla started banging a fork against an open tin of cat food making kissy noises.

"Magnus, Magnus, Magnus, come back to Mummy. Mummys worried, come home." Cilla started calling out. Rosie rolled her eyes, she did not share the same fondness for Magnus, to Cilla Magnus was on par with the Gods. To Rosie, he was just a cat and not as intelligent as Cilla insisted, all Rose had ever seen him do was eat, sleep and lick his genitals.

"He'll come back when he's hungry, they always do, don't worry." Rose poured herself a cup of coffee she had been at work all morning, and was dying to curl up in bed and fall asleep. Rose had been working at the library for a few weeks, and quite liked it. She got to spend her day sitting behind a desk reading, very occasionally someone would ask for assistance and she'd trot off to find a book, or suggest another one. It wasn't very challenging but it was comfortable, which was just what Rosie need at the moment.

"I think you need a man Rosie darling." Cilla exclaimed examining her over a mug of fruity tea.

"I'm just fine thank you. I had a man, look where that got me. Scotland!"

"Oh Rosie! Don't be so gloomy, move on, I wouldn't let one bad experience put me off it for life! I have the perfect guy for you."

"No thanks."

"Ahh go on, he works at the ministry…He's good looking, stable job, and his own house."

"I don't care, I don't want a man, I'm sick of sodding men!"

"Your life I suppose…" Cilla conceded and dropped the subject.


	10. March 2031 Chapter 8

**Do you believe in love at first sight?**

**Chapter 8 **

**

* * *

  
**

"Cass," Scorpius called from the Kitchen, "Did you get a cat?"

"No, Oooooooh hello beautiful!" Cass bent down and ran a finger over the Cats spine as he wound itself around her ankles.

"How the hell did he get in here?"

"What's your name then?" Cass asked completely ignoring Scorpius' question, the cat looked up her softly mewing "Hmmm, I think I'll call you Mumbles, you make funny little noises don't you? Can we keep him?"

"No, he probably belongs to someone else, look how fat he is. Greedy bastard! I bet he goes from house to house getting fed."

"Oh, but he's so gorgeous, all fluffy and warm. Like a big ginger cushion."

"We're not feeding him. We shouldn't encourage him."

"Awwww!" Cassie moaned, "You big meany."

"I know, I'm a horrible person, but don't feed that bloody cat." Scorpius warned as he downed his coffee, stepped into the fireplace and disappeared.

"Who cares what he says." Cassie whispered to '_Mumbles_' "I think I've got some mackerel in the fridge."

* * *

"Oh well hello _your highness_. Nice of you drop by, stupid cat, Cilla's been going round the twist looking for you." Rosie muttered, rolling her eyes as Magnus strolled through the cat flap, into the kitchen and straight for his food bowl. "Corr, you stink of manky fish!" Rosie wrinkled her nose, "Erlack! That's gross!"

Rose picked up the colourful parcel on the counter, turned on the spot and reappeared at a familiar house. Balloons were fastened on the front door.

It was her nephew, Jack's, first birthday.

"Rosie!" James Potter answered the door in large party hat, he pulled Rosie into tight, slightly over dramatic hug. "Thank Merlin you're here!"

"Parties in full swing I see." They exchanged knowing smile.

"It's so boring, Jacks been asleep since I arrived! What's the point of having a big party, he's not going to remember it, I got out of bed at the crack of dawn on a Sunday for this! Fucksake-"

"James! Language, there are children in the house!" Hermione scolded as she bustled past with sausage rolls probably fresh from the packet knowing her mother. "Hello dear." She added pecking Rose on the cheek.

"Jack's asleep, and I've heard Dougie say worse things than that, what do you expect with Fred as a father?" James retorted, but Hermione ignored him completely and carried on into the living room.

"Is everyone here?" Rosie questioned James quietly in the hall, "Were they talking about me and my failed life much?"

"Yes everyone's here, and stop blowing your own trumpet, you ain't that bigger news." James laughed and casually stepped to one side dodging Rosie's half heart swipe at him.

"Rosie?" Called the familiar voice of good ol' Nana Weasley, "It's rude to skulk in hallways. James?"

"Coming." The cousins droned in unison and traipsed into the crowded living room.

She walked in to the sea of red heads, heading straight for her Nana, who pulled her into a Molly special – a rib cracking hug.

After what seemed hours, Jack finally woke up, he was carried into the living room rubbing sleepy dust from his eyes with a tiny fist. Rose was glad she spent ages trawling the shops for the perfect present for him, within seconds of opening it he cast the toy to one side, put the box on his head and ran off after Dougie.

"How's the new job Rosie?" Asked Harry sitting opposite her and tucking into a jacket spud.

"I like it! I don't have to deal with too many people, I just hide behind my desk reading all day. It not very exciting but it'll do until I decided what I'm doing." Rosie replied scooping a spoonful of baked beans onto her plate.

"You could do anything Rosie!" Lily interrupted suddenly, "You spend all your time in that library finding boring books for boring people, who are to ugly and isolated to live in the real world!"

"LILY!" Was the general cry from the room.

"That was harsh and unnecessary."

"Not to mention completely untrue," Added Al, "I use that library."

"My point precisely." Lily said seriously.

* * *

"Cass, that sodding cat is back! Have you been feeding it?" Scorpius had entered the kitchen, noticing a set of muddy paw prints leading from the back door, along the floor, up the kitchen cupboards and along the counter.

"No…" Cassie replied as innocently as she could muster, she was wearing a lairy pair of pajamas bottoms, vest top, hairy cardi, and a pair of large fluffy slippers. "Maybe he just likes it here."

Scorpius was dubious.

"Has Cee gone to work?" Cassie asked swiftly changing the subject.

"Yeah, and I'm going to be late. See you later." Scorpius finished the last of his coffee, grabbed a piece of toast from the table and headed for the fireplace. "Oh and don't let that bloody cat back in the house!" He added as he disappeared from sight.

It had been two weeks since he had had his little chat with Cass and a week since he'd realized the error of his ways and gone groveling back to Cee. She had taken him back and Scorpius was trying to make amends, mainly by ignoring the voice in his head that told him he was doing the wrong thing and '_to get out now_!' Cecelia was practically perfect, she wasn't pushy or jealous, she was chilled, she drank beer not wine, liked Quidditch, had her own life away from Scorpius, didn't constantly badger him with questions about his day, and there was the added bonus that she was _absolutely gorgeous_. Five feet six inches of fucking _perfection_, dark hair, olive skin, a deep sexy voice, even sexier laugh, perfect breasts and it wasn't like she was beautiful but dense. She was smart…really bloody clever. She had a well-paid job too, quite high up in the ministry, headed up one of the main offices that dealt with international co-operation…or something like that.

Cecelia was perfection and Scorpius must be completely insane for not realizing how lucky he was to have this amazing girl. Everyone else did, his mates thought she was brilliant, his father thought he been '_Mental to let her go'_ the first time, Cassie thought she was the crazy one to even give him a second chance so grew in her estimation. So now Scorpius was going to be the perfect boyfriend, or at least try. He had agreed to go out for the day with Cee and her four year old brother, Henry. Scorpius knew Cee was testing his loyalty, a day with a small child, she would be able to tell if he was serious about taking their relationship _seriously._ Whether he would be able to take it to the next level, make that commitment to her, see how they would work together as parents for the day.

Scorpius had a feeling he would fail miserably.

* * *

"Oh go for it Rosie! Don't be such a bloody wet blanket, one date if you don't like, don't do it again. It's simple."

"I'm not ready."

"You said that last month. You _are_ ready. I offered you lots of options, nice men, but you said no. Now Janice from work knows this guy, and I've told her about you, and she'd told me about him. You sound perfect for each other."

"You've been telling people about my personal life! Cilla!"

"Janice isn't people, she's just one women…who understands men, she's been married _four_ times." Cilla and Rosie had met up for lunch in Diagon Alley, Rose was under the impression that it was some kind of emergency, she hadn't expected on being bombarded with questions and strange men.

"You have no idea who this man is! I'm not doing it!" Rose protested over her pint.

"Yes you are, I've said you'll be there, and you won't let him down." Rose stood up and stared down at Cilla but there was a note of finality in her voice that Rose couldn't argue with. The waitress brought over their food. "Now sit down, shut up and lets eat." She finished tucking into her chips.

An hour later, Rose stepped out into the glistening sunlight, it was a crisp sunny day. She said her goodbyes to Cilla, who headed back to work, and went for a stroll. It was one of those wonderfully rare days when Rose had a free afternoon. Even the centre of London with heat eminating from every surface, thousands of tourists walking insanely slowing, the traffic, the noise, all of it today had a glow. A warm, secure feeling, she finally felt at home in London. Like she belonged here, Muggle tourists or even fully-fledged Londoners could mistake her local. She strolled along oxford street breathing in her freedom, it was true, she was free, no one else to worry about, no responsibility at home or at work, she could just relax take life at a steadier pace. Meandering in and out of shops, buying bits and pieces, she stopped and had a coffee. Sitting out facing the world, people watching was always fun, Muggles rushing about talking fast on their telephones, Tourists asking for directions, then there were the eccentric strangers not going in any particular direction just wandering taking their time, seeing the world, meeting people, _living._

Rose suddenly choked on a mouthful of coffee. A large red bus had pulled away on the other side of the street revealing a very familiar face. It was as though seven years had never passed, she was that eighteen-year-old girl again, completely besotted. Scorpius Malfoy was still handsome, he had that sexy old-fashioned type of way, he was a bit taller and had broadened out. His hair was shorter too, but it all suited him, he was standing outside the 'MacDonalds' opposite smoking a cigarette.

Rose faced a dilemma, should she brave it, take the plunge and cross that road? Maybe just say a friendly hello. What would he do? Would he even remember her? It had been a long time ago. Rose had begged him to write in her letter, apologized for leaving without saying goodbye, but maybe he never did forgive her. She never got a letter of any sort. Nothing. Maybe Rose should be angry! No, none of it was his fault, she _should_ go over and say hello.

Rose stood up quickly gathering up her coat and bag and legging it out the door back on the busy street, he had his back facing her, and kept disappearing from view as traffic sped past. She hated these Muggle cars, even when her mum or dad drove, they were dangerous and mostly driven by idiots. Rose was half way across the road, stranded on an island, when she heard-

"Scorp' We're ready!" A tanned goddess emerged from MacDonalds with a small boy, who charged towards Scorpius, the boy was scooped up into his arms and placed on his shoulders. The woman/goddess kissed Scorpius and they headed off, hand in hand, down the street. Like some fucking picture perfect family, and there was Rose stranded in the middle of a busy road, no way forward no way back.


	11. March 2031 Chapter 9

**Do you believe in love at first sight?**

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

"Henry, come back!" Cee called, weaving in and out of the busy London crowd, "Scor' grab him!"  
Scorpius' feet pounded the pavement; he could see a dark mop of hair bobbing up and down ahead. Bloody hell this kid was fast. Scorpius lunged forward throwing his hands around the little boys waist.  
"Gottcha!" Scorpius tucked Henry under his arm and started back towards Cee.  
"Stranger Danger! Stranger Danger!" Henry started screaming causing passers by to stop and stare. "STRANGER DANGER!"  
"I'm not a stranger, I'm dating his sister, really…Honestly, I do know him." Scorpius babbled to random members of the public. "Come on Henry, lets find Cee."  
"I'm not called Henry!" Henry squealed dramatically gripping the doorway of a shop, muggles were really starting to pay attention now as Scorpius tried in vain to prize his fingers off the doorframe.  
"CEECEE!" Henry flung himself at Cee, "I'm hungry." He planted a kiss on her cheek, 'Kiss arse' thought Scorpius, today was not going as well as he'd hoped, Henry was a bit of a shit. It had started well, they had picked Henry up from his parents, let him choose where to eat. He chose a place called MacDonald's, which served pale, anemic burgers and soggy chips, at least they came with a toy! But both Scorpius and Henry soon found out muggle toys were a big disappointment.  
So to cheer him up they had taken him to the biggest toyshop Scorpius had even been to, bought him a present, made him laugh. Then as he grew bored of his surroundings his behavior deteriorated, he threw items off shelves, pulled the shop assistants hair and ran off into the busy throng of Londoners.  
"I think its time to take you home." Cee said sweetly to Henry tickling him under the chin. "Mummy will have tea ready for you."  
They dropped Henry back home; Scorpius made excuses said he couldn't stay for dinner, that was a lie. Today had been an eye opener, children and responsibility, he wasn't ready, and Cecelia knew it. She saw it in his eyes, soon he would have to face the questions and the inevitable collapse of their relationship.

* * *

"So this Scorpius was your first love?" Cilla opened a bottle of wine and conjured up a couple of glasses. "Here, drink this."  
"He wasn't my first love, it was a two day fling seven years ago, I thought it could have been more but it ended badly."  
"Ooh what happened?" Cilla leaned forward letting her ginormous breasts rest on the table.  
"Our parents didn't get on, they were all at Hogwarts together, enemies from the very beginning as far I as know. Scorpius and I met and just clicked straight away, we had this amazing evening, it was perfect, we lost out virginities together. He walked me to my door, kissed me goodnight. When I got back everyone was still up. There was this…atmosphere and no one would tell me why, they just said we were all going back early, go and pack my bags. I was…really pissed off. Lily, my cousin, told me what had happened after we'd left. How my uncle Harry had invited Scorpius' parents over, they'd all been drinking, things got nasty. The past was brought up, the war, his father said something about my mother's blood status, and my dad punched him. Broke his nose, they were drunk; my mother was embarrassed and insisted we all go home. I wrote him a letter saying I didn't blame him for what happened, how humiliated I was over how our parents had acted, and that I wanted to see him again. But maybe he thought he'd made a mistake getting involved with my family. I don't blame him."  
Rose finished her story and looked over at Cilla who had a sad smile playing on her lips, "And you bumped into him today?"  
"Yeah, well no, I saw him on the other side of the road. Seven years later and he hasn't really changed - still handsome." Rose paused and sighed, "But he has a wife now, a really beautiful one, and a kid. It's not like I expected him to still be single, but it was just a shock, he's doing what everyone our age should be doing, growing up. I still feel like a big kid with no responsibility."  
"What do mean 'what everyone our age should be doing?' I'm older than you, single, and childless, but I've never been happier in my life than I am right now. Don't compare yourself to everyone else darling, it'll drive you insane. If I strutted around caring what everyone else thought then I'd have to believe that they were mentally at the same level as me, which just isn't the case."  
"Hmmmm." Rose couldn't really think of another response, Cilla was right she couldn't argue with that. "Is Magnus back?" Rose took a brave stab at changing the subject.  
"Oh yes!" It worked, "He came back yesterday had some food, then came and snuggled on my bed, did you think he smelt a bit fishy?"  
"Merlin yes, he stunk the kitchen out the other day, it was a bit like rotten mackerel. Do you think he just rolled in it somewhere?"  
"Magnus wouldn't do that, he's a very clean boy. I think someone else is feeding him!" She stretched over for the bottle and emptied it equally into the their glasses, "Which is completely out of order!"

* * *

"I can't believe you Scorpius. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Cee paced backwards and forwards in Scorpius' flat using her arms to exaggerate the point.  
"I don't know?" Scorpius mumbled back staring into his hands, the image of a small boy being scolded by a teacher came to mind.  
"Be honest, How do you feel about me?" She had asked the one question Scorpius had been trying to avoid. "Scorpius?"  
Scorpius groaned inwardly, "Cee…" How should he respond? He could lie and do the smart thing. Tell this beautiful woman he was completely in love with her, but as soon as he looked into Cee's deep chocolatey eyes he had failed. Cecelia saw the truth and her body stiffened "Right, I see."  
"Cee…"  
"Scor' it's fine, really" Her went up an octave as she finished, she was fighting with something internally. The urge to cry? To hex him into oblivion?  
"Cee…"  
"Scor' stop saying my name! It's fine, really, at least you didn't lie to me."  
"Cee…It not that I don't…I mean…I'm not even entirely sure what love is."  
"You are pathetic!"  
"No, Cee…I honestly think there is something wrong with me. I feel as though I should love you, and I know I'm crazy not to because you're so fucking wonderful and completely perfect…maybe…maybe, I don't know. Maybe it because my family are all so cold, well not cold but they're, none of them, very good at showing affection even when they really want to…"  
"Scorpius, will you just shut up!" Cecelia barked impatiently, completely out of character.  
"Cee, shhhhh…"  
"Excuse me." Cee responded shocked and indignant at being told to 'shhh'.  
"Cassie is in the next room." Scorpius whispered pointing at the closed door.  
"I will not shhh, and I will not listen to anymore of your shit. I don't understand you, we were great then out of the blue you say it isn't working, then suddenly you're back spouting all this shit about change. We had a lovely day with Henry, I was imagining…Oh, I don't know…You, me and a kid of our own. But then this…" she paused, smoothed her hair down, closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, "We need time apart, don't contact me, I'll contact you when I'm ready." Cecelia stretched up to kiss Scorpius meaningfully on the lips, and without another word said between them, she left. Scorpius knew she had just walked out of his flat for the last time. Surely he was meant to feel regret for what he has lost, but instead a wave of relief swept over him. Scorpius resigned himself to the fact that he had the emotional capacity of a gurdy root.

* * *

"Excuse me."  
Rose looked up from her book, today had been extremely quiet and amazingly Rose had gone the whole day in peace. Not one single soul had come and asked her for help, she grumbled internally at this disruption to see a familiar face. Rose didn't know the man but he was often in here. The stranger always knew what he wanted, usually from the History section, and sat down in a cushy armchair in one of the far corners.  
"Sorry to interrupted you, it just I have been suffering in silence since you started working here,"  
Oh Merlin, Rose thought to herself she had unwittingly made an enemy in the library, she hastily scanned her memory for any sign of rudeness or possible suffering she may have caused him.  
"You can of course say No, I will of course be heart broken but I'll try to carry on-" he smiled down at her.  
"Sorry, what?" Rose was so preoccupied over what she may have done to offend this gentleman, she completely zoned out, missing what he was saying entirely.  
"I was wondering if perhaps, if you don't want to I completely understand…mad strangers and all that…but would you like to maybe go for dinner sometime."  
"Oh." Rose had definitely not been expecting that.  
"I completely understand, sorry to bother you." He had a mop of mousy hair that fell into bespectacled eyes, his clothes were what her Uncle Percy wore on what he liked to call 'leisure days', frumpy jumpers, un-ironed shirts and beige slacks. His fashion aside, he had a sweetness about him, his voice was warm and well spoken.  
"Wait." Rose wasn't entirely sure what she was doing. This man was a complete stranger maybe it was the fact Ross had just gotten married, or all the smug little couples that tormented her with their closeness… "I didn't get your name?"  
"Oh, ahhh, Jeffery. Please call me Jeff."  
One date, what did she have to lose? Worse case senario it would be a disaster but it would get her out of the flat and away from Cilla's insane missing cat theories. So she accepted his offer and arranged to meet him for dinner the following night.


	12. March 2031 Chapter 10

A/N - Had a bit of a moment there and added the wrong chapter. Oops.

**Do you believe in love at first sight?**

Chapter 10

* * *

"So, you work in the arts?" Jeff started brightly as they ordered their drinks and began perusing the menus set in front of them.

"Not exactly," Rosie laughed, "But you make my job sound much more interesting."

"It's an art of sorts, you have those book displays at the entrance…they're sometimes artistic…"

"Ha ha, I wish I could take credit but that was Rita my superior...I'm not actually allowed to touch the displays."

"Well I suppose you have to work your way up the hierarchy of the library, soon you'll be moved up to book stamping, then the late fees desk and maybe when you've been there long enough they'll move you up to the highly sort after task of book display…You have to have something to work for I think."

"Yeah, that is what I strive for, I think once I reach the lofty heights of book displays I can die truly happy!"

They laughed their way through the next hour. Rosie found Jeff extremely easy to talk to, he wasn't one of those people who forced their entire life on you, every word he spoke was like turning the page of a familiar book. He wasn't hard to read, or secretive, nor did he thrust his past and opinions on Rose. Jeff was different. He spoke about his job in the Wizarding records centre, his love for history and how one day he wanted to write a book about his findings. As he spoke, Rose began to mentally recreate him, snatching the glasses from his face and throwing them aside, giving him an ironed shirt, a pair of jeans, burn the hideous cardi he was wearing and of course a nice short back and sides, then she'd muss his hair up good and proper. Yes, she thought, he could look rather sexy with a bit of help.

After their meal, they began a slow walk around the dimly lit streets of Greenwich, Rose found herself opening up about her childhood. The difficulty of being the child of two 'celebrities' and the pressure put on her to succeed, but also the fun she had being a member of the notorious Weasley clan. Jeff was exceedingly jealous being an only child.

"But don't you have cousins?"

"Yes, two but I've only ever met them twice, they live in Canada."

"Corr, I couldn't imagine Christmas without the whole family, the massive dinner, present opening in age order, and the traditional Weasley Christmas day Quidditch match extravaganza. Christmas wouldn't be Christmas without all that..." Rose trailed off, she probably sounded like such a twit!

"Ahhh, in my house Christmas was always just a day of forced merriment purely for my benefit. Then as I got older, it became less about making sure I would have a good day and more about which one of my parents could get drunk the quickest."

This halted the conversation, they walk in silence for a couple of minutes, Rose didn't know how to respond. She thought about her childhood, and how she always moaned to herself about the hardship and pressure of it all but at least her parents had always loved her, loved each other. Thinking about it, she'd been lucky, she'd never wanted for anything her parents had provided her with both material and emotional support and always would...

"I'd really like to see you again, Rose, if that's alright? Only if you want to." he stared into her eyes with a kind of wonderment that made Rose want to laugh out loud, she held it in though it would, of course, be rude to laugh in a man's face. Especially when he was asking he out on a second date.

"I'd like that." Rose smiled as a huge grin spread across Jeff's face.

"Excellent, wonderful, I know I great place to eat!"

"Great! I love to eat!"

"Excellent! I'll owl you, say Wednesday, with details?"

"Wednesdays good." Rose was surprised how easy this was, in her experience, the after the meal bit was hard. Trying to decipher whether or not they'd both had a good enough time to want to do it again. But Jeff seemed to by-pass all the ambiguous intentions, he was straight to the point, even gave the day he would owl. None of that 'see you later' stuff Rosie had never understood.

"You are wonderful Rose Weasley, you didn't disappoint." He kept staring into her eyes, any other man would have looked away long ago, but oh no not Jeff. "Until Wednesday." Then with one last smile he turn on the spot and apparated off leaving Rosie completely bemused, he really was a funny fellow, old-fashioned manners, foppish and an utter toff! But yet so savvy with the ways of the world, so self assured with himself, a completely different man to the stuttering geek that had asked her out in the library. Rose had absolutely no idea of what to make of him but yet she found she quite like it.

* * *

"Oh for fucksake Cass'" Scorpius entered the living room to find Cassie curled up on the sofa with that ginger monstrosity licking the leftovers off her plate. "I told you not to feed it! It's not your cat."

"He obviously likes it here, he waits for me outside the back door." Cassie wailed slightly too dramatically to be considered believable.

"Of course he likes it here," Scorpius interjected "somewhere cozy to sleep, as much food as he can eat, that cat has definitely put on weight!"

"Hmmm," Cassie considered the cat for a moment, "maybe you're right. He is looking a bit tubbins." She sniffed the air, "Speaking of which, can I smell chips?"

"Oh yeah, I really fancied a massive chip butty on the way home, wanna join me?"

"Wicked, I've already had a pasta bake but I'll definitely take a couple of your hands." Said Cassie tucking in. "Did you get any curry sauce?"

"Of course." Scorpius pulled the top of the sauce with his teeth, squirted a hefty amount on to the bread and piling the chips on top, they both took huge bites simultaneously.

"Corr, you can't beat a chip butty. Beer?" sliding a bottle across the table.

"Mmmmhhnnk" mumbled Scorpius through a mouthful of chips taking a swig of beer. The flat mates sat in near silences making the occasional yummy noises, Cassie finished first she never was very lady-like, just wolfed down her food like no tomorrow, barely touching the sides. She let out a small belch and patted her stomach gently.

"That hit the spot, how was work?"

Scorpius chewed his mouthful for a moment then swallowed.

"Good, fine you know same shit different day…more flippin' redundancies, I'll have to come work for you if I get given the shove."

"Sorry but you're not qualified enough."

"Not qualified? You work in a _shop_."

"A specialist shop. Do you actually know anything about Oneiromancy, or Gastromancy, _or_ palmistry? No? Didn't think so."

"Yeah but all that's stuff is guess work, you don't really need any training…"

"You've just failed your interview. I'm afraid you have been unsuccessful on this attempt." Cassie stood up ruffled Scorpius' hair and headed for the front door. "I'm off out, see ya later."

"Yeah don't worry I'll clean this up." Scorpius started sarcastically as the front door slammed behind her. He sighed at the mess in the kitchen sink, he looked down to see the cat winding itself steadily around his legs. "…and you can fuck off as well."

* * *

"You're back late?"

"Yeah, it went a little bit better than I had anticipated." Said Rose hanging her coat up and sinking into the sofa next to Cilla.

"Well _clearly_, how was it?" Cilla shifted her enormous bosoms and turned to face Rose. "Have you found yourself a nice hunk of man candy?"

"No not attractive at all. He looks like he should be teaching history of magic, but he's nice, granted a little odd, but he was complete gentleman. Didn't even try to grope me at the end."

"But all men are shite at dressing themselves, unless their gay…besides the good looking men are usually complete swine's."

"Yeah," Rosie replied slowly, "It's just I'm used to dating people I find attractive, and Jeff is not the guy I would usually go for looks wise. But he's kind, very intelligent and quite interesting, maybe I should try dating someone who I like, rather than who I fancy?"

"Never worked for me personally, I'm far too shallow, but you should give it a go."

"And," Rose lent forward grinning. "He called me _wonderful._"

"Well, at least we know he's sane then, and you like him?"

"Yeah, I do, I'm actually looking forward to his owl on Wednesday."

"Then that's fab, isn't it! Wine? I need to discuss Magnus with you."

"Alright, but just the one glass mind, I stupidly agreed to look after four children tomorrow. I'll definitely need my wits about me."

"Oh, you poor thing! I can't think of anything worse."


End file.
